


Team Photo

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Gen, Photographs, Season/Series 01, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds an envelope on his desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Photo

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "35- SG1, Daniel Jackson, looking at pictures of him and the rest of the team"

Daniel returned to his office with a fresh cup of coffee and found a strange looking envelope sitting on top of his opened books. A bit confused, he opened it cautiously. To his surprise, though, it contained a set of pictures. In them, SG-1 stood, arm in arm, on the ramp in front of the dormant Stargate. Seeing them, Daniel's mind flashed back to that moment.

Soon after their eighth gate team was formed, some airman came up with the idea to take team pictures - some kind of memento or something. Of course, the official reason was that, once the Stargate became public, the people of Earth should know who had paved the way into space. Someday, the report said, the names of SG-1 would be as household as Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong. Daniel had his doubts, but he had reported for the photo shoot as ordered.

So there they stood, on the ramp, in their green jumpsuits. Walter had told them all to smile, but Jack had quickly told Teal'c to refrain. He and Sam had smiled, though, and Jack had a huge grin on his face.

Seconds after the picture was snapped, Jack had ruffled Daniel's hair completely out of place and then put bunny ears over Teal'c head, declaring that the next one should be "a fun shot." Daniel had then spent an hour explaining the custom of bunny ears to the jaffa.

Daniel shuffled through the envelope and grinned when he found a second picture tucked into the back.

Daniel started to tuck the envelope into his desk, but on second thought, he pulled it back out. Making a mental note to get a frame after work, Daniel propped the photos against his coffee mug and continued to work, a small smile gracing his face as he bent over his translation.


End file.
